


Dreams of Futures Unfortold (Fanmix)

by AceQueenKing



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: A folksy/indie fanmix for Solas and Lavellan.





	Dreams of Futures Unfortold (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamerfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/gifts).

[ Dreams of Futures Unfortold - A Solavellan Mix](https://8tracks.com/acequeenking/dreams-of-futures-unfortold-a-solavellan-mix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [acequeenking](http://8tracks.com/acequeenking?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**Tracklist**:

1\. **A first glance** \- Solas meets the inquisitor and a connection blossoms; two lonely souls see a spark in someone else. He is intrigued, even if he shouldn't be.  
  
_I ought to get going_  
_I shouldn't stay here and love you_  
_More than I do_  
_Cause you're so much younger than I am_  
_Come up the years, come up the years_  
_And love me, love me, love me_  
  
**_Jefferson Airplane - Come Up the Years _**  
  
2\. **Curiosity** \- She was obviously out of her element, but her mind was curious, and they bonded quickly. All their talks, however, just raise more questions, and a new feeling, deep inside.  
  
_Come out, come on, come outside_  
_Don't you hide your handsome face from me_  
_I want to see you half-lit in the half-light_  
_Laughing with the whites of your dark eyes_  
_Shining darkly_  
_Way over yonder, I'm waiting and wondering_  
_Wither your fonder heart lies_  
  
**Anaïs Mitchell - Your Fonder Heart**  
  
3\. **A First Kiss** \- he shakes his head before he does it because he knows he should not, but he does kiss her, again and again, in the fade-dream. She was warm to the touch.  
  
_Thrill me (thrill me), thrill me (thrill me)_  
_Walk me down the lane where shadows_  
_Will be (will be) will be (will be)_  
_Hiding lovers just the same as we'll be, we'll be_  
_When you make me tell you I love you_  
_They told me "Be sensible with your new love"_  
_"Don't be fooled, thinking this is the last you'll find"_  
_But they never stood in the dark with you, love_  
_When you take me in your arms_  
_And drive me slowly out of my mind_

**She & Him- Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me**  
  
4\. **Unpredictable** \- He was old, and he got used to looking for patterns; it disturbed him more than it should that she didn't fit them.  
  
_You don't want to hurt me_  
_But see how deep the bullet lies_  
_Unaware I'm tearing you asunder_  
_Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts_  
_Is there so much hate for the ones we love?_  
_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_  
_You, it's you and me_  
_It's you and me, won't be unhappy_  
  
**Placebo - Running Up That Hill**

**5\. Kinder in the Long Run** \- He knew he was a knife, and always had been, he felt no pain at that; the pain came from the realization that he would have to cut her eventually.  
  
_I’m losing you but you’re losing me too_  
_You’re everything that I need_  
_And if I were not such a greedy man_  
_I could see it, man_  
_Don’t be scared, honey don’t be afraid_  
_They only want to get paid_  
_I only want to get closer to anything at all_  
  
**Twain - Black Chair**  
  
**6.** **The Choice is Yours** \- He couldn't stay, and she couldn't go no matter how much he or she may have wished to do so; his foolish offer to remove her vallaslin only highlighted how important she was becoming to him. He told himself he had to end it, and even the God of Lies himself was not sure if he was lying - to himself, or to her.  
  
_Now there's nothing left to cry for_  
_And there's nowhere left to go_  
_Just another hopeless fight_  
_But how were we to know_  
_The strong are sometimes wrong_  
_But the weak are never free_  
_The choice we made we can't evade_  
_Don't try to follow me_  
_Here today my tomorrow_  
_No more pain only sorrow_  
  
**Heaven 17 - Come Live with Me**  
  
**7\. Answers Not Given** \- Cole tells her his emotions for him; their love could change everything, but it can't. He doesn't say the spirit is wrong, and she knows him well enough that that means it is true. He begs her to put the question off; he slinks away before she can demand answers, because even the God of Lies fears to tell some tales.  
  
_Well, who hasn't talked to God like he's a man?_  
_I do it all the time on accident_  
_Sometimes I talk to you that way and I'm sorry baby_  
_'Cause it's me_  
_I made you in my image and if I asked you to understand_  
  
**Molly Sarle - Human**  
  
**8\. And Now You Know** \- The Truth was revealed. And he wept with every sweet offer she gave him that he could not accept, each promise becoming one more ghost-future that haunted his dreams.  
  
_Once you fell out of love_  
_Our love couldn't carry you_  
_And I didn't even notice_  
_For our love kept me safe from death_  
_You doubted the light_  
_And the shelter it can give_  
_For in love we are immortal_  
_Eternal and safe from death_

**Bjork - Notget**  
  
9\. **Not Over Yet**\- Maybe she knew more than he wanted her to, and maybe she should have given up. But she couldn't. In her dreams, when she still saw him watching her at a distance - she held on to the hope in each dream that she could one day bring him home.  
  
_I've gotten used to the mess_  
_Got used to shallow breaths_  
_Don't leave me in the dark_  
_Don't leave me in the dark_  
_You think you're keeping the peace_  
_While you creep, creep away from me_  
_You think you're keeping the peace_  
_Don't keep yourself from me_  
  
**Fighter - Joseph**

10\. **The Wolf _-_** He left. He didn't look back; he didn't have to. Her presence in the fade guaranteed her haunting of him. He did not believe he minded, and that scared the ancient elven god more than any other being.

_Burn it all fire, light deep in my eyes_   
_Break the noose_   
_Heed the call_   
_Howling like one of our kind_   
_These days read clearly_   
_Like a wolf in the snow_   
_In some way I feel you near me_   
_And darlin’ as long as you know_   
_That I’m always thinking of you_   
_Always thinking I could love you more_

**Wolf Song - Caamp**

  
**11\. Elegy - ** He shouldn't have wanted, but he still did. He told himself walking her dreams wasn't selfish, even if he knew it was. But the way she looked at him across their dreams? He couldn't look away.  
  
_ I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_  
  
**Lana Del Rey - Once Upon a Dream  
**


End file.
